Foundations are known and used in the cosmetic field to impart even color to the skin. It is also known that foundations can help to control oil and shine on the skin. However, when preparing foundations for deeper ethnic skin tones, and especially in the case of oil-absorbing and/or matte compositions, it has been found that such compositions tend to impart an undesirable, dull or ashy hue to darker skin.
Polymeric and mineral fillers as well as starches are well-known in the cosmetic field. Such fillers and starches are generally incorporated into cosmetic compositions as oil-absorptive components which tend to have good adherence to the skin and contribute to the matte properties of the compositions. However, the use of fillers and starches in compositions can tend to give the user an undesirable ashy and/or dull appearance and may, in some cases, result in a dry skin feel. Moreover, the amount of fillers/starch necessary to adequately absorb oil and prevent shine generally also tends to whiten the formulation and give the ashy dull hue that becomes more apparent after the composition dries on the skin. This problem is greatly exacerbated in the case of foundations for women with deeper ethnic skin tones.
Currently available hot pour foundations typically include high levels of waxes. This results in a hard powder texture that has relatively poor product pick up and poor coverage. In addition, these high wax foundations tend to be dull and do not provide natural skin tone. This is because the waxes tend to opacify and thereby whiten the base composition muting the effect of the colorants and resulting in an unnatural skin tone or shade.
Thus, there remains a need in the cosmetic industry to provide consumers having deeper ethnic skin tones with cosmetic products having improved properties such as improved oil absorption, shine reduction, wear of mattity, matte, texture, long-wear properties, and/or ability to impart true color, while also reducing dullness, whiteness, and/or ashiness of the skin.
The current composition has a high powder load providing enhanced oil absorption and shine control, and also reduced amount of waxes permitting more natural skin tone and shade. The compositions have a rich, non-drying crème texture that affords good product pick up and coverage, and quickly transitions to a powder upon application to the skin retaining oil and shine control properties.
By high powder load, it is meant that the compositions contain greater than about 30% of starches and other powders and that the ratio of all of the powders (including pigments, if they are powdered) to the solvents is greater than 1:1.